


Bitch Slaps and Petty Warlocks

by enjolrascore



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Protective Magnus, Request Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for this- Anonymous: Can I request a fic where Magnus goes to meet Alec at the Institute and walks in just in time to see some new Shadowhunter slap him? Protective Magnus basically featuring jace cuz jace is cool and parabatai feel what the other is feeling so yeah thanks</p>
<p>I really don't know if this falls more in the TV verse, or the book verse, so you can decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Slaps and Petty Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, and it was written in one go, so sorry if it's not to good. I hope whoever requested this enjoys it!  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own

Magnus had been texting Izzy all day, planning on surprising Alec by showing up at the Institute. He made it to the door and one final text to Iz.

_Is the coast clear?_

_Yup, he's training with some newbie. You're all good :)_

He smiled at his phone and pushed the large Institute doors open. He made his way to the training room, ignoring the weird glances people sent his way. He walked into the training room just in time to see Alec get slapped across the face, _hard_.

Magnus yelled, “What the hell!?” Right as Jace got in between the two of them, with an authoritative “Woah, woah, woah!”

Alec must have heard Magnus, because he turned toward him with a shocked expression on his face, one hand cupping his cheek.

“Magnus, I didn't know you were coming over.” Alec said, obviously trying to avoid the obvious.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but you're little student was definitely more of a surprise.” Magnus replied, a sickly sweet tone seeping into his voice, as he walked over to his boyfriend.

“I'm not his student.” The kid that had slapped Alec spit out.

“Back down, Nico. Why don't you go cool off?” Jace offered, still standing in front of the kid.

“Whatever.” Nico muttered, stalking out of the room.

“What was that about?” Jace asked.

“I just said that I could help him work on his form. After that, he accused me of coming on to him and he slapped me.” Alec sighed.

“Coming on to you?” Magnus asked, “He does know that you have a boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah,” Jace agreed. “I figured that was, like, common knowledge at this point.”

Alec shrugged, taking his hand away from his face, revealing a large red handprint.

“Alec!” Magnus exclaimed. “That's going to bruise! I swear, I'm going to kill that kid.”

“Not if I get to him first.” Jace growled, getting a good look at the mark.

“Both of you will leave him be.” Alec warned.

The two grumbled, but didn't protest. Magnus reached over and cupped Alec’s cheek. Alec leaned into the touch and allowed Magnus to heal him.

“Feel better?” Magnus asked.

“I do, thank you.”

“I heard that warlock kisses heal even better.” Jace said, as he walked passed them and out of the training room.

Magnus laughed and Alec just let out an undignified squeak. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec’s cheek.

“It's true.” He whispered.

“Oh, I'm sure it is.” Alec giggled, turning his head for a real kiss.

Magnus kissed back, gentle and quick. “So much for a surprise.”

Alec just laughed and leaned back in. Magnus forgot about the situation for a while, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t send out a pulse of magic to knock the kid down, when they saw him in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed! This was also my first time writing Jace, so that was pretty fun, even though he might not be my favorite.  
> I am now @sapphiceponine on tumblr, so come check me out, if you want! Requests are open :) (rules are linked in my about)


End file.
